(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with a dot matrix display having a sweep display.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional multi-function digital display method, an hour, minute and second display is changed into a month and date display or the hour, minute and second display is changed into an alarm hour and minute on the same display device. The change-over operation of the display becomes more complicated with an increase in the number of functions of the timepiece. Further, the change-over display method is uniform since the display only immediately changes at the instant it is changed over. Further, it is difficult to read out the display by shifting the display position since the form of the display character is like a figure "8" which consists of seven segments.